


beseeching for (that feeling)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinky Shit, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The moment Chanyeol falls in love with Baekhyun?When the shorter man becomes a moaning mess beneath him, begging for more, “Make me cum, Daddy,” he says as he grips tight on Chanyeol’s hair while the taller man thrusts in abandon. It’s a weird moment to realize that you’re in love with your fuck buddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit to: @614prompts

For Chanyeol, having a fetish in life is normal.

Everyone can be different and each one can have their own distinct feature. But for Chanyeol himself, he can’t deny that he is having the fetish for fingers.

He loves pretty fingers. He can just stare at those fingers for a long time and then get hard from imagining what those pretty fingers can do to rile him up. Never show long and slim fingers in front of him, because that will be a complete torture for him of not jumping the fingers’ owner.

He is also a normal man with needs, mostly in sexual activities, so it doesn’t surprise him when one night in a club, someone came approaching him to flirt. Chanyeol would be an idiot if he ever rejected such nice ass so in a matter of time, he was making out in the dance floor with the hottie.

The next thing next was the hottie guy on his knees while blowing him.

He remembers it clearly as if it had just happened yesterday, while in fact it was from seven months ago. Ever since the hottie guy was blowing him while staring up with eyes pretending to be innocent, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from seeing the guy again and again.

Baekhyun is his name and he is actually driving Chanyeol insane.

They fuck here and there, more often than they eat. Okay, that sounds so exaggerating but for real, they are fucking anytime they put their eyes upon one another.

Just like right now.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun pulls him into his flat, alluring lips pressing kisses all over his face while pretty fingers undressing him in a swift move. Chanyeol actually is curious as to how Baekhyun can undress him real quick, as if the buttons are not difficult and the zipper is not annoying.

Once his cock slaps Baekhyun’s on his cheek, the guy has the nerve to let out a soft giggle, playing the innocent card that is Chanyeol’s first weakness. He has a thing for a submissive Baekhyun. Don’t get him wrong, he just enjoys watching Baekhyun writhing in pleasure whenever he fucks him into his bed, listening to the guy calling out for his name while playing to be the innocent guy, as if he is not fucking himself on Chanyeol’s cock.

“I still can’t get over the fact that you are so big.” Baekhyun muses lowly while holding the cock in his hand. Chanyeol takes a breath as he stares at the way Baekhyun’s pretty fingers caressing his cock up and down.

Then the guy giggles, looking up to him. “But I won’t have it in any other way. I love your cock this way, Chanyeol.” He mutters, a teasing smile hanging on his lips before he shoves the cock into his mouth.

Chanyeol groans, his head thrown back to the backrest of the couch. Having Baekhyun on his knees while sucking on his cock is not something that Chanyeol imagines last night when he made a plan to buy a cup of coffee and then to go to the music store in hope to get his favorite indie artist’s new CD. Meeting Baekhyun in the middle of the crowded street was not in his plan. And making out with Baekhyun in his car was not in his plan too.

Oh well, it just means that his entire plan fails.

“Fuck.” He curses, feeling the gentle caresses of Baekhyun’s fingers along his taut stomach while the guy is sucking onto his cock as harsh as he could imagine.

Chanyeol wonders what good deed he had done before to deserve having this amazing time with someone as hot and great as Baekhyun.

He groans lowly when Baekhyun pulls away, his lips red and swollen, and there is a thick strong of saliva connecting from his lower lip to the tip of his cock. Baekhyun hums, reaching down to the hem of his own shirt to pull it off. Chanyeol pants lowly, his cock hanging so heavily in between his legs when Baekhyun decides to undress himself.

“Seriously?” He asks in a whisper, unable to believe that Baekhyun chooses that exact moment to get naked instead of finishing the blowjob.

Baekhyun laughs softly. “I don’t need your cum on my clothes, Chanyeol. I don’t have the time to wash them thoroughly.” He mutters and then in a swift move, he is already back on Chanyeol’s lap, his hand jacking the cock to its hardest. Chanyeol grunts and lands his palms on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, trying to get the guy to be seated properly on him.

A soft giggle escapes from Baekhyun’s mouth before then the guy lifts himself up, his ass hovering on top of Chanyeol’s cock which he still holds firmly.

“Come on,” Chanyeol squeezes his ass cheek, his nails bluntly digging into the flesh.

Baekhyun swipes his tongue over his dry lips before he ever so slowly sits down on the cock. As soon as the tip slides in, he sighs in content.

“Have I ever told you about how I fancy your fancy, Chanyeol?” He mutters lowly while shuddering while taking more of the cock into himself.

Chanyeol grits his teeth. “You have. Numerous times.” He says, before bucking his hips up to bury himself even deeper. Baekhyun whines at the sudden buck, as if he doesn’t enjoy that.

“Shiiiiit, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moans lowly, his hips grinding down in a slow pace. He reaches a hand up to rile himself up, his pretty fingers trailing up to rub onto his nipple before gently pinching it, all the while with Chanyeol’s eyes locked onto his gesture.

Unable to take the temptation anymore, Chanyeol leans forward to nip onto the guy’s fingers. Baekhyun’s eyes flip open at the sudden wetness and find an aroused Chanyeol licking onto his fingers, slowly moving down to his chest. He holds onto the side of Chanyeol’s jaw and caresses it gently, before he drops his hand altogether to offer his chest.

Chanyeol laps onto the perked nipple, licking it up and down thoroughly while locking his eyes up at Baekhyun who is watching him in greedy. When an evil thought crosses his mind, he tightens his grab onto Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. Without any warning, he sucks the nipple and at the same time, pushes the guy down to meet up with his sudden harsh thrust up.

The reaction coming from Baekhyun is very satisfying. Chanyeol relishes in the satisfaction of listening to the long and drawn out moan echoes all over the place.

“Bastard,” Baekhyun whispers softly, the word coming out incoherent from how hard he is biting down on his lip.

Chanyeol chuckles, moving the guy atop his lap for a quicker pace because he is dying for a release. Baekhyun huffs at that, bouncing on his lap and clearly not resisting. He might be talking as if he is offended and all that, but deep down Chanyeol knows that the guy is a kinky little shit.

Baekhyun pants harshly, his mouth hanging wide open while propping a hand backwards against Chanyeol’s bony knee. His bounces have become out of control by now, his cock slapping repeatedly against his own stomach from how hard he is trying to fuck himself.

Chanyeol leans back against the couch, his chest heaving as he tries to catch some fresh air. This fucking session is so intense, he barely has any oxygen in his lungs.

He catches the way Baekhyun’s eyes trail up along his taut stomach, and then those slim fingers trail up to caress his sweaty skin. Chanyeol welcomes the guy leaning forward to him, completely accepting the fact that Baekhyun is dropping his whole weight and crushing him against the couch.

Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss, their teeth and gums clacking together, but their tongues are already too engaged in a furious war for them to even care. Baekhyun lets out a choked moan when his own cock spurts a little bit of precum, due to being overly excited.

Chanyeol feels rather proud to elicit such reaction from the guy, even though he doesn’t know what’s so good in him that interests Baekhyun this much (well, except for his cock).

“So close, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers against his mouth, with his lips so red and so swollen, showing the world about how well kissed he is. Chanyeol pants, his head craning up as his mouth tries to catch those luscious lips into another heated kiss, just because he is greedy as fuck.

Baekhyun is slowly losing control over his cool whenever he is in need of release. The guy starts biting down Chanyeol’s jaw and neck, while his hips keep moving to seek for more pleasure, just anything that will give him that euphoria feeling.

When Baekhyun is leaning away and his back is curving into a beautiful bow, Chanyeol knows that it’s the telltale of him coming for his orgasm.

True that, he is so damn sensual when he comes.

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open at how gorgeous Baekhyun looks, despite being all sweaty and messy. He wonders how that happens.

And when Baekhyun comes down from his high, his teary eyes will flutter open and they will give Chanyeol the best gaze ever. They look so dreamy, all twinkling with post orgasm sensation and they are looking as if they try to tease Chanyeol, wanting him to tip over from the impending pleasure.

That always works.

Chanyeol comes with a restrained groan, his cock spurting the thick liquid of his cum in Baekhyun’s ass. With Baekhyun giggling innocently as if he didn’t ride Chanyeol’s cock to oblivion just now.

 

 

 

He has always thought of Baekhyun as if the guy is an art. The guy is so beautiful from his head to the top of his toe.

Chanyeol has also always liked pretty things.

And now he wonders what kind of feeling he has because Baekhyun and beautiful go along so well and the fact itself brings himself into an utter confusion.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The confusion Chanyeol feels whenever he is with Baekhyun is happening even more often lately. It’s not like he is the type of person to get involved with feelings for his fuck buddies, but recently he has been developing a weird habit of… staring a long time at Baekhyun.

You can’t blame him though; Baekhyun is way too pretty for a guy. Like… who thought a guy could wear eye liner so delicately? Chanyeol is sure that even his sister won’t be able to put on eye liner successful, maybe only around eight from ten times.

But, back to the topic. Baekhyun is way too pretty, the fact itself is making Chanyeol’s head spins. It’s not good for his health. Baekhyun can do nothing and just sits still on his seat and he is already so fucking pretty. Whenever Baekhyun does something, it’s a magical moment. He can give Chanyeol a teasing smile or even a mocking grin, and he is already so pretty to be looked at.

When they fuck, it’s all fast and quick and hard. It’s always with Chanyeol’s dick either in Baekhyun’s mouth or Baekhyun’s ass, and with Chanyeol dominating or with Baekhyun taking the control. It’s always that; push it in and drown in euphoric feeling.

Sometimes when they are not fucking each other, they just sit on the couch, fighting for the fluffiest cushion, or for the remote, or sipping onto each other’s different flavor of drink just for a taste. It’s oddly comfortable that for once, they are doing an activity that doesn’t shed their clothes off. They just sit and talk, and joke around and laugh until the whole popcorn pours out of the bowl.

Chanyeol’s head hurts, with how his brain is telling him so many things all at once. He can’t really decide which one to listen to for now, as the voices and conclusions in his head are overbearing. Maybe he shouldn’t listen to any voice after all. Maybe he should just go with the moment, enjoy everything, and just don’t think too much.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait- wai- Baekhyun, fuck!” He curses when the guy eagerly fishes his cock out of his pants with his slender fingers, immediately jerking him off despite of them still by the door of the guy’s apartment. The door is just behind Chanyeol’s back but Baekhyun is so impatient.

“Don’t do this here, damn it,” he growls, stopping Baekhyun’s hands for a short while and twisting the door knob for them to enter.

Baekhyun immediately goes down to his knees once the door is locked behind them, hungry mouth opening up for the cock to enter his cavern. Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly, watching the guy going down for him and him only.

He reaches to caress Baekhyun’s soft locks. “You are really hungry for my cock, aren’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun gives him a pretty eye smile, all the while with his mouth full with his cock. Then he just sucks, his cheeks hollowing to give more pressure, and Chanyeol is slowly going to the heaven. Baekhyun’s blowjob is indeed the best.

“Fuck it,” he pants lowly, starting a slow rhythm of fucking the guy’s mouth open. Baekhyun hangs his jaw low, humming as he relaxes his throat for Chanyeol to use his mouth all he wants.

“So pretty, huh.” Chanyeol grins. His cock is so hard, moving in and out of the guy’s mouth without stopping. Baekhyun hums in a high pitched noise, his eyes getting watery and his jaws slackening even more.

His harsh breathing fills the whole messy apartment. Baekhyun is one messy guy, never really paying that much attention with how he handles his laundry or what he is going to eat on the next day. Most of the time, they fuck at Chanyeol’s place because Baekhyun deems his apartment to be ‘too much of a warzone’ for them to visit it. But today, after a long teasing and flirting in the bar, after so much groping in the public restroom, they decide to just hit it on at Baekhyun’s apartment because that’s the closest from the bar.

“Hnn.” Baekhyun whines when he pulls his cock out of his salivating mouth. Chanyeol chuckles and goes to jerk himself off, with a pouty Baekhyun still looking up to him.

“I’m going to come already.” He says between his chuckles, still lazily running his hand up and down. Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I want to make you come!”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “The only place I’m going to cum in is your ass.”

The slightest pink flushes Baekhyun’s cheeks and it’s a cute sight if not for him being face to face with a hard dick.

“Up you go,” Chanyeol says, helping the guy up and then locking their lips together. Baekhyun hums, automatically throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to deepen the kiss.

It’s always their lips nipping roughly and their tongues tangling eagerly. It’s always them being in this kind of situation and that slowly starts to make Chanyeol curious of how it feels to be in a completely different situation with Baekhyun, as in of them not fucking.

“Mmh, want your cock,” Baekhyun mutters against his mouth, his naughty tongue then slithers out to trace along the sharp line of Chanyeol’s jaw.

“My cock can’t get any closer to your ass if you don’t take off your pants, baby.” Chanyeol mutters back, his palm groping the glorious butt cheek. Baekhyun lets out a soft giggle, stepping back to slowly unbutton his flimsy shirt.

Chanyeol licks his lips when Baekhyun drops his shirt to the floor, then his gaze follows those pretty fingers slowly popping the jeans button out of its hole and then dragging the zipper down. A grin spreads across his face when Baekhyun makes a kissy face at him while pulling his underwear in one go, his cock bobbing when it catches at the rubber of the fabric.

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. “You are not going to get naked?”

“Make me.” Chanyeol opens his arms, being cocky for once. Baekhyun pretends to get annoyed, but stepping forward to take his clothes off.

He tiptoes up to press a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s mouth, giggling as his hands push the shirt down his broad shoulder. Chanyeol purses his lips forward, waiting for more soft pecks while letting Baekhyun’s hands eagerly groping his abs.

As Baekhyun’s fingers slip into the waistband of his jeans and boxers, the guy teasingly bites his lip to allure him. Chanyeol gropes the guy’s ass, pushing him forward so that their chest bumps against one another. Baekhyun gives him a small lopsided smile before going to drag his pants down his ankles.

Once he is back up to his feet again, Chanyeol’s palms are back to find purchase on the guy’s ass, groping the soft flesh. Baekhyun makes an innocent face, his lips grinning and his eyes shining in want.

“What do you want next?” Baekhyun asks softly, tracing a finger along Chanyeol’s jaw.

Chanyeol hums, slipping one hand to the crease of his ass. “I want to play with your ass.”

Baekhyun giggles and then steps away, reaching to hold his hand and to pull him towards the direction of his bedroom.

 

 

 

“My appetizer,” Chanyeol says eagerly, licking his lips while spreading the plump ass cheeks apart. He can hear Baekhyun’s giggles up there from where the guy is bent over on the bed. His ass is tantalizing, tempting Chanyeol to just wreck it.

The first lick has Baekhyun keening forward, the second lick gets Baekhyun spreading his knees wider, and the next continuous licks finally make Baekhyun panting harshly against the messy bed sheet.

Chanyeol sticks his tongue in, slipping into the tight ring, all the while burying his whole face into Baekhyun’s bottom. The perky cheeks grip onto his side face, while he hungrily parts his mouth to just literally… eat Baekhyun’s ass out.

“Haa! Nhaa,” Baekhyun cries loudly when he gives a strong suck, added with the slap of his palm against the bouncing cheek. Chanyeol can feel his cock straining and dripping but really, he can get off just with Baekhyun’s voice.

He digs his teeth into the soft ass, marking the guy there as his- wait, he is not supposed to be possessive.

But as he thinks about Baekhyun doing the exact same things with someone else… his anger and jealousy suddenly crawl up, and he pulls back.

Baekhyun throws a confused stare through his shoulder, before yelping when Chanyeol spins him around so he can see his face.

Without saying anything, Chanyeol sticks two of his fingers into the drenched ass hole, fucking and just jabbing into Baekhyun in a quick speed. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open and so do his eyes, his whole body shakes when Chanyeol curls his fingers to torture his sweet spot again and again.

“…ghad!! M-my god- c-c-chany- f-fuck!!!” He screams out a jumble of messy incoherent words, his head thrashing side to side. Chanyeol finds himself grinning in happiness as he watches Baekhyun unravels under him, slowly climbing up to his orgasm just with his fingers fucking him open.

The squelching noises fill the whole bedroom and Baekhyun is curled almost into a ball, his mouth hanging open in harsh panting.

“C-chanyeol! Chanyeol!! Aaah, ah, my g-god!!”

His whole body shakes, really shakes, when Chanyeol cruelly fucks him open with his fingers.

“You gonna come, baby?” He asks, reaching one other hand to jerk Baekhyun’s poor cock off.

Baekhyun whimpers and nods eagerly. He chuckles.

“You are coming just from my fingers?” He asks, pushing his fingers as deep until his knuckles stop by the tight ring, and then he halts his movement. Baekhyun sobs pitifully, glancing up at him with a betrayed look in his watery eyes.

“Answer me,” he hisses through his gritted teeth, curling his fingers gently to tickle the warm walls. Baekhyun whines loudly and nods his head. “Y-y-yes,”

Chanyeol feels himself smirking. “Good.”

And then he fucks him again with his fingers, jerking him off, and it doesn’t take too long until Baekhyun comes in a long stroke of cum. Chanyeol feels so euphoric, he loves seeing the sight, that he doesn’t think twice of getting onto his knees above the panting Baekhyun and jerks himself off.

“Gonna come all over you, baby.” He whispers hoarsely, watching as a shaking Baekhyun waits patiently under him.

His cum spurts out, splashing across Baekhyun’s chest and stomach. The guy whines at the sticky feeling, but says nothing when Chanyeol scoops the cum from his chest to feed him. Baekhyun parts his mouth and eagerly licks his fingers from the cum, even going as far as sucking the fingers.

Chanyeol grins and leans down to kiss Baekhyun on his mouth, the taste of his own cum is bitter on his tongue and actually is kind of disgusting, but as Baekhyun slips his fingers into his hair, nothing else matters.

He drags his mouth lower after he is done making Baekhyun’s lips as a complete package of swollen and red flesh, going straight to that long neck that always taunts him even in his sleep. Baekhyun pants harshly, his cock curling up ever so slowly to his stomach, seemingly to be awaken up from the kisses and marks littering his throat.

“More,” he whispers softly, and more he will get.

Chanyeol goes to lick the pretty brown pinkish nipple, standing so rigid there on the sweaty chest. It’s so cute that Baekhyun’s nipple is so hard like a pebble, and he just goes straight to trap that into his mouth.

The sound Baekhyun makes is so filthy, just like a beautiful song that Chanyeol would love to listen to for the rest of his life.

“Mmh…” Baekhyun wriggles from the touch and Chanyeol just takes the nipple in between his teeth, pulling at it and then letting go. It pops back down, slowly reddening. Baekhyun whimpers when he blows an air at it, even going as far as reflexively turning away from the blow even though he himself wants it.

Chanyeol clasps his hands onto the guy’s waist, keeping a tight grip on him so he won’t move away. He continues to lick at the nipple, from the side to the center, flattening his tongue to dig the nipple in, and sucking the whole patch of flesh of his chest.

“You are being too excited,” he comments, pressing his palms against the two wet and hard nipples, rubbing them gently up and down and in circle.

Baekhyun bites his lip desperately, wanting nothing other than having Chanyeol to finally spare him the torture and to fuck him senselessly.

“Please,” Baekhyun sobs, rubbing one hand down to hold onto his own cock and pumping it.

Chanyeol smiles and bends down to kiss him on his gaping mouth. “Since you are asking so nicely.”

 

 

 

Everything is so good. The weather, the temperature, the pleasure, the warmth… Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun’s inner walls are gripping tight onto his cock. As if his hips haven’t moved so quickly, the guy still could hold onto him tightly. How come Baekhyun is still so tight and feels so wonderful around his cock after all that foreplay.

The whole bed shakes under their movement, the pillows all have fallen down to the floor. Baekhyun flails around when Chanyeol delivers short but deep jabs into him, before then now they are going for quick and long thrusts. It’s the steady pace that they both of them enjoy the most.

Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s plush thighs, gripping them apart while he stares at where they are connected at. His cock is so snug inside of the other, slamming in and pulling out in a steady pace. Baekhyun’s asshole is so damn warm and tight, the perfect meaning of heaven.

His attention is brought back to the other when he hears the jumbled words.

“…f-fuck, Chanyeol- ah-” Baekhyun rasps out, with his head thrown back in pleasure while saliva trails down to his chin.

Chanyeol pants lowly, moving his hips forward as he tries his best to push his cock deeper into the man lying under him. Baekhyun moans out, his voice cracking in the middle while he mewls in a high pitched voice. Chanyeol can’t even concentrate in fucking the man deeper, because his eyes keep locking onto the way Baekhyun’s eyes roll back to his skull. From the look of it, Baekhyun seems to be enjoying it very much.

He leans down, panting mouth landing onto a certain spot of Baekhyun’s chest that hasn’t been littered with bite marks. His lips enclose over one nipple, all rigid and begging to be sucked until it turns its color into crimson red. Baekhyun’s voice cracks again as he digs the point of his tongue against the nipple to tease him.

He doesn’t expect to have Baekhyun’s fingers suddenly gripping tight onto his sweaty and messy locks, making them even way messier. That movement alone is enough to bring Chanyeol utter pleasure, because having his hair pulled feels so erotic.

The next he hears is out of his imagination. He thinks he has started to imagine things out of his head though.

Baekhyun tightens his grip on his locks and whispers out a breathy, “Make me cum, Daddy,” while staring up to Chanyeol with his whole face flushed in pink, eyes filled with unshed tears, and swollen lips parted sensually. The whole look on his face is just so alluring and at the same time showing the submissiveness from the role he is playing.

His hips stutter in movement after those exact words, suddenly his brain loses all the ability to think. Baekhyun whines at the change of pace, his hands pulling him down by his locks, their lips meeting in a rush of eager nips.

Their breathing is fast and harsh, so does their movement. Chanyeol feels his head spins at how noisy his brain is, the voices and thoughts in his head suddenly being all too active.

“Ah, fuck,” he hisses, folding Baekhyun into half by pushing his knees to his chest. The guy mewls out loudly, feeling the deeper pushes of Chanyeol’s cock against his sweet spot.

It takes a series of rough thrusts that Chanyeol delivers in hasty movement for Baekhyun to scream his lungs out and come all over his stomach and chest. Chanyeol chokes on his breathe when Baekhyun’s walls are clamping down around his cock. He tries to hold back for a few more minutes of pleasure, but it’s hard to do so when all Baekhyun does is mewling in soft noises, looking all too well fucked beneath him.

He comes in a strong shoot, his cum splashing inside the other, and pulling another weak but delighted moan from Baekhyun.

As his breathing is slowly turning to the regular pace, he opens his eyes from the euphoria and feels the gentle strokes of Baekhyun’s fingers along his scalps. Baekhyun is smiling, ever so lovely and cutely and just a whole pack of perfection, and that’s enough to send Chanyeol into an utter confusion all over again.

Chanyeol doesn’t understand how… how that exact moment could be the determining time of him finding out that he is in love with his fuck buddy.

And he is deep in this shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now decided as 3 chaptered mini fic! I dunno if it's kinky enough (I don't think it is) but I hope you still enjoy it! Check out my other new fics hehe thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's kinky enough ugh /runs away/


End file.
